Dans les entrailles de la mort
by CATHARSlS
Summary: Il lui avait promis. De rester avec lui. De ne pas l'abandonner. Et Oikawa n'acceptait pas les promesses non tenues. Il irait le chercher jusqu'aux entrailles de la mort s'il le fallait. Vampire! Oikawa. Knight! Iwaizumi. OS écrit sur le thème Univers parallèle en une heure !


Yo ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! (Oui, je sais, encore moi)

Cette fois, c'est du Iwaoi (et sans humour, incroyable !). En fait, je voulais juste voir si j'étais capable de faire autre chose sur cet OTP, alors je vous laisse juge (dites moi si vraiment je ferais mieux de m'en tenir à l'humour nul aha)

Des bisous !

 _Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du_ _FoF_ _, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Univers Parallèle" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP. (Je ne sais pas s'il faut quand même le marquer, même si je le fais pas durant la nuit, et même deux mois plus tard, mais bon voilà, si jamais vous avez envie de participer aussi une de ces nuits, vous savez où me trouver)_

 **XXX**

Oikawa hurlait.

S'il avait été quelqu'un de normal, sa gorge aurait sans doute été douloureuse. S'il avait été quelqu'un de normal, des larmes auraient peut-être coulé sur ses joues. S'il avait été quelqu'un de normal, son teint aurait pâli et peut-être même qu'il se serait mordu la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

Mais justement, Oikawa Tooru n'était pas quelqu'un de normal, et tout cela était sa faute. Toute cette situation catastrophique et cette souffrance étaient entièrement de son fait.

Dans ses bras, Iwaizumi se vidait de sang, une épée plantée dans la poitrine. Son regard était devenu vide quelques instants plus tôt, et depuis le châtain continuait de le regarder en criant, les yeux écarquillés.

Autour d'eux, la guerre faisait rage. Une tête décapitée roula jusqu'à lui, mais il ne la vit même pas.

– Hajime, chuchota t-il. Hajime réveille toi.

Ses crocs étaient sortis, attirés par l'odeur acre et à la fois sucrée du sang tout autour de lui. Ses pupilles, entièrement dilatées, étaient rouges vifs, de la couleur des vins sombres que les grands seigneurs buvaient à leurs banquets.

De la couleur sanglante qui recouvrait Iwaizumi en cet instant.

Un homme arriva derrière lui brandissant une épée – _la même que la sienne, c'était la sienne, celle de son amour, celle qu'il portait à la taille la première fois qu'il l'avait vu_ – et Tooru n'eut qu'à fermer les yeux, à l'imaginer imploser, à _vouloir_ le voir se déchirer de l'intérieur, pour qu'une gerbe de sang lui arrive dans les cheveux, et que l'épée tombe au sol dans un bruit étouffé.

– Hajime, répéta t-il plus doucement. Il faut que tu te réveilles. Tu m'avais promis. Tu m'avais dit que si je venais, que si je me battais à tes cotés, alors rien ne pourrait avoir raison de toi.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, et il se demanda quand il avait arrêté de hurler.

– Tu m'avais dit qu'après, ce serait juste toi et moi...

Un nouvel ennemi – _ses amis à lui, ses camarades, les hommes qui se battaient à ses cotés depuis tant d'années_ – surgit face à lui, et remarqua le cadavre encore chaud entre ses bras.

– Un vampire, grogna t-il avec haine.

Oikawa savait ce qu'il pensait. Il l'entendait, comme il entendait chaque chose qui se passait autour de lui – d'eux –. _Ce n'est pas moi_ , aurait-il voulu crier. _Ce n'est pas moi, c'est vous. Vous et vos guerres stupides, vous et votre soif de pouvoir. C'est vous qui lui avez fait ça._ Mais il ne dit rien. Parce que de son avis, il n'en avait cure. Il pouvait penser ce qu'il voulait, cela n'allait rien changer à son sort.

Un cri de rage, et l'homme se jeta sur lui.

 _Stupide humain._

L'épée de l'homme qui était mort quelques instants plus tôt – qui n'était à présent qu'une masse informe de chair – se souleva d'elle même, volant dans les airs, et alla se ficher dans la poitrine du chevalier.

 _Un chevalier. De la même armure. Du même royaume._

Il s'écroula au sol, mais le châtain ne le regardait déjà plus. Il serra Hajime encore davantage contre lui, chuchotant à son oreille qu'il n'avait pas le droit de partir aussi tôt. Qu'il lui avait fait une promesse.

– Les promesses...

Un homme tomba à genoux à sa droite, sa tête se décrochant du reste de son corps. Il ne se rendait même plus compte de ce qu'il faisait.

– Sont faites pour être tenues.

Il se pencha en avant, ouvrir légèrement la bouche, puis mordit dans la chair tendre de son cou. Le goût d'un mort était affreux, mais Oikawa ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il devait jsute rattraper son âme.

Peu importe s'il lui en voulait pour une éternité après ça.

Peu importe s'il décidait de le le tuer pour se venger, lui et ses camarades que le vampire décimait sans aucune pitié, sans même bouger le petit doigt.

Tout ce qui avait de l'importance, tout ce qui importait à ses yeux – _son cœur, qui ne battait plus depuis si longtemps_ – c'était qu'Hajime vive.

Et que cela soit en tant qu'humain ou en tant que vampire, il n'en avait que faire.

Il attendit assez longtemps pour que le venin présent dans sa salive et sur ses crocs agissent, puis relâcha sa peau afin d'aller mordre la sienne – cet endroit, où la peau était plus fine, au creux de son poignet –. Il ne sentit une fois de plus pas la douleur – pas plus qu'il ne l'aurait senti si on lui avait arraché un bras – et laissa son sang couler le long de son bras.

Il goutta, petit à petit, au coin des lèvres du brun, et Oikawa entendit assez longtemps afin d'être certain qu'une quantité suffisante était entrée dans son organisme.

Une fois que ce fut fait, il le reposa sur le sol, posa sur son front un baiser glacé, puis se releva et fit face au champ de bataille.

Quand il se réveillerait, tout cela devait être terminé. Plus de cris, de sang, de guerre, ou de douleur. Il allait lui falloir du calme et du temps, et c'était quelque chose que le châtain était capable de lui offrir.

Après tout, il n'avait qu'à tous les tuer.

Ces stupides humains.


End file.
